70/11
Arapça harfli ayet metni *يُبَصَّرُونَهُمْ ۚ يَوَدُّ الْمُجْرِمُ لَوْ يَفْتَدِي مِنْ عَذَابِ يَوْمِئِذٍ بِبَنِيهِ Latin harflerine transcriptli metin *Yubassarûnehum© yeveddu-lmucrimu lev yeftedî min ‘ażâbi yevmi-iżin bibenîh(i) Kelime anlamlı meal *'Kelime kelime anlamı' * yubassarûne-hum : birbirlerine gösterilirler * yeveddu : temenni eder, olmasını ister * el mucrimu : günahkâr * lev : keşke, olsa, olabilse *''' yeftedî''' : fidye olarak verir *''' min azâbi''' : azaptan * yevmi izin : izin günü * bi benî-hi : oğullarını Abdülbaki Gölpınarlı *Birbirlerini görüp tanırlar da ve suçlu, o günün azabına karşılık oğlunu da vermek ister. Ali Bulaç Meali *Onlar birbirlerine gösterilirler. Bir suçlu-günahkar, o günün azabına karşılık olmak üzere, oğullarını fidye olarak vermek ister; Ahmet Varol Meali *Onlar birbirlerine gösterilirler. Suçlu kişi o günün azabına karşılık oğullarını fidye vermek ister. Diyanet İşleri Meali(Eski) *11,12,13,14. Onlar birbirlerine yalnız gösterilirler. Suçlu kimse o günün azabından kurtulmak için oğullarını, ailesini, kardeşini, kendisini barındırmış olan sülalesini ve yeryüzünde bulunan herkesi feda etmek ve böylece kendisini kurtarmak ister. Diyanet İşleri Meali(Yeni) *11,12,13,14. Birbirlerine gösterilirler. Günahkâr kimse ister ki, o günün azabından kurtulmak için oğullarını, karısını, kardeşini, kendisini koruyup barındıran tüm ailesini ve yeryüzünde bulunanların hepsini fidye olarak versin de, kendisini kurtarsın. Diyanet Vakfı Meali *Birbirlerine gösterilirler (fakat herkes kendi derdindedir). Günahkar kimse ister ki, o günün azabından (kurtuluş için), oğullarını, Edip Yüksel Meali *Birbirlerine gösterilirler. Suçlu, o günün azabından kurtulmak için fidye vermek ister: Oğullarını, Elmalılı Hamdi Yazır (sadeleştirilmiş metin) *Birbirlerine gösterilirler. Suçlu o günün azabından kurtulmak için fidye vermek ister; oğullarını, Elmalılı Meali (Orjinal) *Birbirlerine gösterilirlerken, mücrim ister ki fidye verse o günün azâbından oğullarını Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen *Onlar birbirlerine gösterilirler. Günahkar olan temenni eder ki, o günün azabından dolayı oğullarını feda etsin. Muhammed Esed *ama onların birbirlerinin gözü önünde olacaklargün: çünkü, her suçlu, o Gün çocuklarını feda ederek kendisini kurtarmak ister, Suat Yıldırım *10,11,12,13,14. Birbirlerine gösterildikleri halde hiçbir candan dost, dostunun hâlini sormaz.Her mücrim o günkü azaptan kurtulmak için fidye olarak oğullarını, eşini, kardeşini,kendisine sahip çıkan sülalesini, hatta dünyada olanların tamamını verip de kurtulmak ister. 40,18; 23,101; 80,34-37 Süleyman Ateş Meali *Birbirlerine gösterilirler (fakat herkes kendi derdine düştüğünden, başkasıyle ilgilenemez). Suçlu ister ki o günün azabından (kurtulmak için) fidye versin: Oğullarını, Şaban Piriş Meali *Onlar birbirlerine gösterilirler. Suçlular o günün azabından kurtulmak için oğullarını fidye olarak vermek ister. Ümit Şimşek Meali *Oysa onlar birbirlerine de gösterilirler. Fakat mücrim o günün azabından kurtulmak için oğullarını bile feda etmek ister. Yaşar Nuri Öztürk *Birbirlerine gösterilirler. Suçlu, o günün azabından kurtulmak için oğullarını fidye vermeyi bile ister. Yusuf Ali (English) *Though they will be put in sight of each other,- the sinner´s desire will be: Would that he could redeem himself from the Penalty of that Day(5684) by (sacrificing) his children, * *dipnot: *5684 The sinner will offer his children, his family, his kinsmen, who had sheltered and protected him-in fact everything on earth that he could-as a ransom for himself. Such would be his selfishness and his agony. M. Pickthall (English) *Though they will be given sight of them. The guilty man will long be able to ransom himself from the punishment of that day at the price of his children Elmalı tefsiri (sadeleştirilmiş) *11. Yani öyle bir dehşet ki, birbirlerine gösterilip dururlarken bile soramaz. Nerde kaldı ki uzağı arasın. fasîlesini içlerinde yetiştiği ve başı sıkıldığı zaman kendisini kucaklayan, barındıran kavmini ve kabilesini, aşiretini, hemşerilerini, obasını. Muhammed Esed Tefsiri *11 ama onların birbirlerinin gözü önünde olacaklargün: çünkü, her suçlu, o Gün çocuklarını feda ederek kendisini kurtarmak ister, Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen Tefsiri *11. Onlar; birbirlerine gösterilirler, günahkâr olan temenni eder ki: O günün azabından dolayı oğullarını feda etsin. *11. Bu mübarek âyetler de. Cehenneme atılacak olan kâfirlerin ne kadar boş temennilerde bulunacaklarını bildiriyor. Onların kendilerini azaptan kurtarabilmek için ne muhal fedakârlıklarda bulunmak isteyeceklerini haber veriyor. Artık dünyadalar iken hak'tan kaçınan, kulluk vazifesini İfa etmeyen öyle cimri kimselerin ilâhî azaptan kurtulamayacaklarını ihtar buyurmaktadır. Şöyle ki: (Onlar) O birbirlerinin dostları, yakınları olanlar âhirette (birbirlerine gösterilirler) birbirlerini görüp tanırlar, buna rağmen birbirine bir fâide veremez, bilakis yekdiğerinden kaçınırlar, (günahkâr olan) Kâfir veya herhangi bir günahkâr (temenni eder ki: O günün azabından dolayı oğullarını feda etsin.) kendisini öyle bir kurtuluş fidyesi sayesinde o azaptan kurtarmış bulunsun. Bu ne mümkün!. Yunus Emre'nin ayete şiirle yorumu Bak: Gözyaşı Vadisi Ata oğuldan beze, bakmaya ana kıza Şol gün geliser başa unutma arasâtı. Ayetle ilgili şiirler Bak: Gözyaşı Vadisi Ata oğuldan beze, bakmaya ana kıza Şol gün geliser başa unutma arasâtı.